Water Ruins Dialogue
First Mission * mission start/before Boss Battle ** Bret: Hey, it's you two! ** Erns: You ruined everything! ** Hector: Woah, back up a second. Who are you again? ** Bret: I'm Bret and that's Erns, remember? ** Erns: We're bandits! Well, we were bandits... ** Bret: Ever since you beat the boss, he went and fired us! ** Erns: "Weak links," he called us. Can you believe it? ** Hector: You could try being comedians, like I said before. There has to be an audience for that somewhere... ** Bret: How dare you?! Well, we're even stronger than before, so don't think you can get lucky again! ** Erns: Once we beat you, our boss is sure to let us back in! ** Hector: Alright, I guess we got some time to kill. * after Boss Battle ** Bret: Not again! ** Erns: It was over so fast! ** Hector: Just like their boss, these guys are all talk. ** Randolph: Well, let's press on before they come to their senses. Second Mission * before Boss Battle ** --You, Randolph, and Hector continue towards the next outpost. ** Randolph: We should make it to Othlon soon, assuming we don't get jumped by another bandit or assassin. ** Randolph: And rest assured, once I get back, I'm definitely getting to the bottom of this nonsense! ** Hector: No worries. I'm starting to really enjoy the challenge. ** --Hector stops and reclines on the sandy beach. ** Hector: Five minute break! ** Randolph: Your last "five minute break" turned into a thirty minute break, and that was ten minutes ago! ** Hector: Lighten up, Randolph. It's not everyday that you get to visit the beach... ** Randolph: We can't keep waiting, unless we want to get ambushed. ** --Hector leaps to his feet. ** Hector: Fine. Five minute break is over... And it looks like we have company, too. ** --Two hooded figures step out of the jungle brush, and approach the group. ** ?????: Hand over you Capture Cards and come quietly. ** ?????: We wouldn't want to cause... unnecessary harm. ** --You and Hector step forward as Randolph stumbles backward in surprise. ** Randolph: This again! Please, take care of them! ** Hector: Let's wrap this up quickly, because I want to ask them a couple of questions! * after Boss Battle ** --You and Hector make short work of the hooded assailants. ** ?????: Your resistance has been recognized, and noted as futile. ** ?????: The past must be changed... to preserve our future. ** Hector: Oh great, more vague riddle-talk. What's next, rhyming? ** --You demand to know who these individuals are. ** ?????: You intefere with us so much and yet you do not know? ** ?????: Master Lodar is eager to dissipate your curiosity. ** --The two figures retreat into the nearby jungle. ** Hector: Of course, the usual "run away with your tails behind your legs" routine. Try something new next time! ** Randolph: This Lodar fellow is nearby, I take it. We should get moving before he finds us. Third Mission * before Boss Battle ** * after Boss Battle ** Fourth Mission * before Boss Battle ** * after Boss Battle ** Fifth Mission * before Boss Battle ** * after Boss Battle ** Category:Dialogue